Rurouni Fantasy
by J.Y.C
Summary: Kenshin and company find themselves in a place where they are hunted... can Kenshin and Co. find their way home before Kenshin turns back into the battousai?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin**

Rurouni Fantasy by: FLyINMoNKeY  
  
Japan  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru called after a departing Kenshin. "You'll be back before dinner right?"  
  
"Not if we can help it..." Sano whispered to Yahiko.  
  
"Yea maybe we can stay out late and convince Kenshin to go to a restaurant," Yahiko replied with sly grin.  
  
"I HEARD THAT SANO!! You can just pay me for your meals from now on." Kaoru fumed.  
  
"Ah.. c'mon I was kidding. I love your cooking. Besides Yahiko said something too you know!"  
  
"What?! Hey! Kaoru knows that I love her food. Right Kaoru?" cried Yahiko.  
  
"Hmph. That's what I thought" Kaoru said grinning triumphantly  
  
"Whew... That was close huh, Sano?"  
  
Himura Kenshin looked upon his companions and smiled. Ever since he was taken in by Kaoru this was his family and he would do anything to take care of them. He remembered the first time he met all of his friends. Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi. As he wandered farther and farther down memorey lane he became more and more relaxed. Suddenly his pleasant memories were shattered and Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he felt a sudden change in the air. Sano sensing Kenshin's concern turned to face his sword wielding companion and saw a far more disturbing sight.  
  
"Hey... is that... the air rippling or what?" Yahiko asked as he walked toward the strange sight. Perplexed Kenshin's hand automatically moved over to his sword as the rippling effect stopped and a gaping hole took the place of the ripples. "Woah... I didn't know something like that could happen." Yahiko walked closer to the black void. "Hey I can hear something... it sounds like a girl... she's singing." Sano walked over to where Yahiko was standing and leaned toward the hole.  
  
"Hey the little brat is right." Sane exclaimed with a surprised look in his face.  
  
"I'm not a brat you chicken-head..." Yahiko muttered under his breath.  
  
"I wouldn't get to close Sano, Yahiko" Kenshin called out.  
  
"Wait I can almost make out words..." Sano leaned a bit further. "Yea she's saying..." As he was about to continue Sano's leg caved in from under him and he fell into the void grabbing a surprised Yahiko, as he disappeared into the darkness. Shocked, Kenshin looked at the area that once held his friends and seeing that the hole was getting smaller and smaller Kenshin quickly made up his mind and leapt into the void behind his friends.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!" Kaoru cried as she realized what Kenshin was about to do. As she raced toward the portal she knew, in her heart, that she would be too late. By the time she reached the area where the void once stood, she saw nothing. No ripple in the air, no black hole, and most importantly no Kenshin. Kaoru felt the strength from her body disappear as she crumpled to the floor and started to weep.  
  
Elsewhere in Japan  
  
Saitoh Hajime walked in the shadows. Actually it seemed like the shadows, themselves, moved to hide Saitoh. Stopping at the city park Saitoh looked around quickly for the man that called him out to this place. Not seeing his host Saitoh leaned against a tree and prepared to wait. "Hmph..." Saitoh grunted as he pulled a cigarette out of his pockets. "Late as usual" Saitoh sighed. Saitoh wasn't a patient man but for this man he was about to meet, he would wait. "Damn you... making me come out when I could be inside eating noodles and drinking sake." Saitoh finished his cigarette and was reaching for another one when he heard a low chuckle. "Damn Aoshi. Can't you be on time for once?"  
  
Shinomori Aoshi stepped into the light and gave Saitoh a friendly smile. "What are you talking about? I was here the whole time. I just enjoy listening to you. Especially when you're talking to yourself." Aoshi grinned and said in a voice eerily similar to Saitoh's,"Damn you... making me..."  
  
"Alright... alright you've made your point...damn ninja... now what were you going to tell me or did you just call me out to hear my voice?"  
  
The smiled dropped off Aoshi's face as he faced Saitoh. "Kenshin's gone."  
  
Saitoh glared at Aoshi. "What do you mean he's gone!? Did he go somewhere?"  
  
Aoshi looked at Saitoh and replied," I have no idea. He was walking away from that dojo he lives in and suddenly a black portal of some kind open up in the middle of the road. The tall chicken-headed guy walked over to it and he fell in. As he was falling he grabbed the brat and Kenshin jumped in after them."  
  
Saitoh looked hard at Aoshi's face trying to find out if the leader of the Oniwabanshu ninja clan was lying. "Damn... who told you?"  
  
Aoshi grinned sheepishly, "Misao told me this morning when we woke up. Apparently Misao met Kaoru-dono while she was shopping." Aoshi turned and as he started to walk away he called out. "He was one hell of a warrior. Sorry Saitoh... I know you wanted to fight him again."  
  
Saitoh snapped out of his temporary daze and called out to Aoshi," Hey that's it? That's why you called me out?"  
  
Aoshi turned and faced Saitoh. "Yea that's pretty much it... I thought you would like to know."  
  
Saitoh looked over at Aoshi "You have got to be kidding... Aoshi, come on! Let's spar or something... you call me way the hell out here just to give me some bad news? What ever happened to good news, bad news?"  
  
Aoshi stopped and faced Saitoh with a grin. "Sure a spar sounds good. I haven't found a good sparring partner yet. Just no drawing blood. Misao-dono would be very upset."  
  
Saitoh let out a disgusted sigh and agreed.  
  
The two fighters faced each other and drew their swords. Saitoh's katana caught a stray beam of sunlight and shone silver. As the two deadly fighters advanced on each other, a bolt of lightning struck the ground. Aoshi stopped his attack short as he recognized the black hole in front of him. It was the same hole Kenshin and his little friends went through. Saitoh slid to a stop and watched in awe has a black void appeared on the very ground where the lighting had struck. Saitoh saw a slight flash as he saw Aoshi leap through the portal. Saitoh's eyes grew wide in recognition. This was the portal Aoshi was talking about. This is where Kenshin had gone. Saitoh sheathed his sword and jumped into the black hole.

Read and reply please =D

I'll continue if i get enough interest =P

Sorry if some of the characters aren't true to their nature in the anime/manga =P


	2. Into Town

Chapter 2  
  
Somewhere  
  
"Owww...." Kenshin opened his eyes and raised his hand to his throbbing head as he sat up and studied his surroundings. As far as he could tell he was sitting on a hill overlooking a small village. "Strange... I don't remember any village that looks like this..." Kenshin stood up and tried to remember how he had got there. Sensing movement behind him, Kenshin's eyes flew open and his hand was gripped tightly on his sword by the time he turned around.  
  
"Hmmm... your still quick as usual." Saitoh Hajime stepped out from behind a tree and faced Kenshin.  
  
"Saitoh... but how?" Realizing that Sano and Yahiko was nowhere to be found Kenshin glared at Saitoh. "Where are my friends?"  
  
"Oh.. you mean the brat and that chicken-head?" Saitoh scoffed and said, "They're still knocked out... Aoshi is looking after them."  
  
Knowing that his friends were safe Kenshin relaxed a little. He knew Saitoh well enough to trust that he meant what he said. Then his eyes widened as he understood the full statement. "Aoshi's here too? How did you get here Saitoh? Where is here?"  
  
"I have no idea. I met up with Aoshi and he told me that he saw you jump into a black hole. Then as we were about to spar a bolt of lightning hit the ground and a black hole opened up. Realizing that this was probably the same hole you jumped into we jumped in as well." Saitoh reached in his pocket and withdrew a cigarette and leaned against the tree before he continued. "As far as figuring out where we are our best bet is to probably go down to the village and ask." Saitoh took a slow drag of his cigarette and looked at Kenshin. "So what's your story? Why did you jump into that black hole anyway?"  
  
Kenshin looked down toward the village and replied, "I saw Sano fall into the hole and then Yahiko following close behind. I couldn't stand the thought of losing them so I jumped in. I wasn't thinking clearly." Kenshin glanced at Saitoh and asked, "Saitoh... you told me how you got here but I want to know why... why did you jump into the hole?"  
  
Saitoh tossed his cigarette to the side and pushed himself off the tree. "You know why Kenshin... you and me have unfinished business and how are we supposed to finish if you disappear?"  
  
Before Kenshin could speak Aoshi's voice rang out from behind the tree. "Hey I think they're coming around. Hey kid can you hear me?"  
  
Kenshin shot one last glance at Saitoh, who was leaning on the tree once again, and ran over to his friends. "Yahiko... Sano... you guys ok?"  
  
Sano rubbed his head and replied, "Yea but my head is killing me..." Seeing Aoshi standing behind Kenshin, Sano jumped up and clenched his fists, "Kenshin look out! It's Aoshi!"  
  
"Aoshi?!" Yahiko cried out as he jumped to his feet and unstrapped the kendo stick from his back.  
  
Kenshin smiled and told his companions, "Easy guys... Aoshi was the one that looked over you guys while you guys were out."  
  
Aoshi frowned and retorted, "Yea that's right... sheesh try to help people and they want to kill you as soon as they wake up..."  
  
"You two brats woulda been dead by now if I had wanted to kill you so just relax alright?" Saitoh appeared from behind the tree with a wolfish grin on his face.  
  
"Saitoh?!" Yahiko and Sano yelled at the same time.  
  
"The one and only..." Saitoh replied with a bow. "Now how bout we all sit down and we can tell our version of how we got here and what we should do next."  
  
"Yea that seems like a good idea" Kenshin closed his eyes and continued, "I'll start..."  
  
A few hours later  
  
"So that's what happened to me." Sano finished his story and laid down on the grass. "As far as I can say I think the best course of action would be, as everyone said, to go check out the village and try to find out where we are."  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes for the first time since they started this discussion. "Alright then. Let's go down and say hi to the villagers."  
  
By the time Kenshin and his friends reached the village the sun had already gone down so they set off to find an inn. As they walked down the street they noticed that the villagers looked upon them with fear. Everytime they approached a villager to ask for directions the man or woman took off running. Even the children steered clear of them. Some of them burst into tears when Kenshin tried to wave at them. Saitoh suddenly stopped and pointed at a poster on the town bulletin board. Posted beneath a giant wanted sign were pictures of Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, Aoshi, and Saitoh. Kenshin read the memo beneath the pictures out loud.  
  
"Wanted: the Crimson Flag Gang, for the following crimes: Theft of government property, assassination of 14 government officials, murder of 52 civilians and bombing of 5 government buildings. Reward 10,000,000 yen. Caution these men are considered armed and very dangerous, approach with caution." As Kenshin finished reading he noticed that the street was empty and his friends looked shocked.  
  
"Look this guy even has the cross-shaped scar like you do Kenshin." Yahiko commented. "Wow this is weird..."  
  
Before Kenshin could reply the group of warriors heard a loud rumbling noise. When they turned to see what was making such noise they saw an army of men on horseback and on foot approaching them.  
  
"They don't look like they want to hear any explanations.. I suggest we RUN!" Yahiko turned and started to run the other way when he realized that another army was racing toward them. They were surrounded. "Kenshin... we got a big problem here..."  
  
Saitoh unsheathed his sword and smiled ferally. "There isn't a problem... we'll just fight our way through!" Saitoh got into his fighting stance as Aoshi unsheathed his swords and prepared to fight. "Hehe let's see what these guys are made of..." With that Saitoh and Aoshi rushed to meet the wall of men coming toward them.  
  
"Kenshin... we can't let Saitoh and Aoshi go by themselves... they'll get killed... I'm going after them." Sano turned and ran off behind Saitoh and Aoshi. "Besides I could use a good fight." Sano called out over his shoulder.  
  
"Sano! Wait for me!" Yahiko yelled as he ran to catch up. With his kendo stick in hand he chased after Sano.  
  
Kenshin looked back at the group approaching from behind them. Well at least I won't kill anyone. Kenshin turned and raced toward Yahiko and the others. 


	3. Kyatko

Chapter 3: Kyatko  
  
Somewhere  
  
"Damn these guys are everywhere...." Sano panted as he jumped back to avoid being impaled by a sword. "Kenshin.. I don't think I ca... AHHH!! Damn!!" Sano cried out in pain as a spear connected with Sano's arm leaving a crimson streak behind. Sano grabbed his arm and tried to fight the advancing army one-handed. "Shit... this is one fight I don't think I should have picked..." Sano fell to a knee and collapsed when he tried to get up.  
  
"Sano!!" Yahiko cried out when he saw his friend fall. With renewed vigor Yahiko tightened his grip on his kendo stick and charged the warrior responsible for injuring Sano. "You bastard!" As Yahiko neared his target another armored fighter wielding a metal bo came from his side and landed a crushing blow to Yahiko's head. Even as his vision faltered Yahiko saw Kenshin's horrified look and smiled. "These guys are in big trouble now..." With that thought Yahiko succumbed to the darkness that grabbed at him.  
  
"YAHIKO!! SANO!!" Kenshin looked as Yahiko and Sano both lied on the ground motionless. Kenshin's lavender eyes turned a wolfish color and a red aura seemed to surround him. "AHHHHH!!" With a loud roar Kenshin threw himself into the middle of the fight hacking and slashing at everything and everyone. Saitoh and Aoshi hearing Kenshin's anguished roar glanced toward his direction and saw an enraged Kenshin maiming and killing everyone in his path. Kenshin had flipped his sakabato and now was the hitokiri battousai. Saitoh smiled approvingly and continued to fight his way through the enormous army. Aoshi however had never seen Kenshin in this state and was mesmerized.  
  
"I will never be able to beat that man... that can't be a man that's a monster..." Aoshi was staring in awe until Saitoh's voice broke him out if his hypnotic state.  
  
"Aoshi! You keep staring at Kenshin you'll get killed!" Saitoh called out as he parried and jabbed. "Watch out!" Saitoh jumped in front of Aoshi and batted away a sword that was intended to decapitate Aoshi. "Dammit Aoshi! Keep your head on!" With that advice Saitoh was lost once again in the bedlam.  
  
Several hours later  
  
"Damn... That was fun..." Saitoh sheathed his sword and looked around at the blood bath that they caused. "Hmm.. who are these guys anyway?" Saitoh took his cigarettes out of his pockets and tossed them away in disgust when he saw that they were caked in blood. "Damn I wonder if any of these guys got a smoke?" Saitoh bent over and started to search the fallen warriors.  
  
"Kyatko" Aoshi called out. "These guys... their armor says Kyatko Army. I'm guessing that this is a placed called Kyatko then." Aoshi stood up and moved through the bodies toward Kenshin who was kneeling next to the prone bodies of Sano and Yahiko. "Hey... they going to be alright?" Aoshi asked kneeling next to Kenshin. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kenshin looked over at Aoshi and gave him a small smile. His eyes had turned back into the soft lavender and what was, just a moment ago, filled with hate and rage was now filled with concern. "Yea Aoshi. I'm alright and it looks like these two will be as well." Kenshin stood up and looked at his bloodied hands. "I hoped I wouldn't have to do this anymore. I had hoped my days of killing were behind me. Why? Why did they attack us?"  
  
Aoshi looked at Kenshin and replied to his question. "Hey... if you didn't do what you did Sano and Yahiko would have been dead by now. Not to mention Saitoh and me. Besides you saw that poster. We look exactly like them and with a ten million yen bounty out on us? I'm surprised it took that long for someone to attack us." Aoshi put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder and continued. "Kenshin... I saw you fight out there. You were fighting for the life of Sano and Yahiko. You shouldn't be ashamed of that."  
  
Kenshin ducked his head and sighed. "Yea I guess you're right Aoshi." Kenshin looked up at the glowing moon. "I guess we better find somewhere to sleep." Kenshin picked up Yahiko and Aoshi picked up Sano. "Saitoh we're leaving. We got to find somewhere to sleep."  
  
"I'm coming." A smiling Saitoh walked out of the sea of bodies with a fresh pack of cigarettes in his hand. "I guess it's my lucky day" With a smile Saitoh plucked a cigarette out of the pack and proceeded to light it. "So I'm guessing an inn is out of the question."  
  
The three weary warriors with their two unconscious made their way back to where they started. As they made their way out of town they were unaware that their every move was being watched. A shadowy figure slithered out of the dark and followed the group of fighters. 


End file.
